


倒悬河

by qianhux



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Universe, Top Meng Hetang/Bottom Zhou Jiuliang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux
Summary: 四不像糖爹au
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	倒悬河

我同周先生回国的时候正是春分，落地后终于能看到舷窗外湿漉漉的大地，以及很薄又很朦胧的雾气，雾气中工作人员亮橙色的衣服像几道救生浮标。绕过分岔的人流来到转盘前，又是很熟悉的模样了，散乱的人影叠在一起，各式各样的行李箱从转盘顶端的口里滚下来，横七竖八的尸体。我和周先生保持着足够近的距离，一起站在人围成的圈外，而始终他提着自己的包。等人散得差不多后，我们终于得到机会上前认领属于自己的躯体，我上前一步想先接下行李箱，他伸手拦住我，说：“我来就好。”  
去酒店的路上，周先生一直从车窗内向外看，那些我不了解的风景和建筑不断掠过，但周先生看得很认真，我问他：“先生很想念这里么？”  
他答非所问：“还是变了好多。”我明白他在说什么，手搭在大腿上来回摩擦，掌心有点热了，烘得我觉得血液也在燃烧。我也看出去，雾气淡了不少，远处的楼房终于显现出来，这里的地面原来和美利坚差别这么大。虽然父母都是地道的北方人，但我自幼生活在国外，并不了解国内的北方原来长着这样鲁莽直率的建筑。我看到一栋楼顶着大大的标牌，上面红色的字迹有些斑驳，新世界这几个字看起来就有了荒诞的意味。  
周先生转回头看我，然后给我指着那建筑旁另一栋高大些的楼：“这两家酒店我去过许多次。”我这才知道原来那灰白的楼是酒店。

在等待晚宴开场的时间里，周先生同我闲聊。事物在浪潮中更迭，这地方换进来许多新鲜玩意，他感叹那两栋楼还活着，我只当先生怀念在国内度过的少年时光，接话道：“先生这次回来应该有空去看风景吧。”他摇摇头：“可能好多东西都不在了。”  
我忽的想起周先生的祖籍在南京，一个南方城市，而这是哈尔滨，春风还未彻底融化一切，寥寥几点雪挂在外头。  
“对了，”我看着他，“先生什么时候回一趟南京？”周先生便笑了：“怎么？你馋风景还是吃的？”  
我便觉得脸上微微有些发烫，他又接着说：“办完事之后、我找到人了就回南京。”  
来之前周先生并没有和我交代找人的事情，我疑心是我记错了，问他是不是忘了提醒我记录这事，他摆摆手，说是他自己的私事，不想麻烦我。我想，那应该是周先生不便多说的事情，便不再问。而后我点了两份粥，同他一起吃过后便整理起行李。

晚上的哈尔滨很冷，会场门口站着几个穿着清凉的女性，我单是看着她们身上薄薄一层纱也觉得冷，周先生发现我的目光一个劲飘到那边去，不动声色地咳了两声，我回过神来跟在他右后方走进去。进去后气温又升起来，脱去厚实的外套正正合适。侍者接下我俩的衣服就走了。  
站在会场中必定要与许多人打招呼，周先生不厌其烦地向旁人介绍我，说我将来会和他多做些研究。我心上颤巍巍，觉得周先生对我过分的好。碰过数次高脚杯后他脸上已然有些红，像燃烧了一样。我跟他跟得又紧了些，出于担心我几乎是随着他的目光看这会场。周先生遥遥望向会场北边，我随他目光扫过去，看到一个年轻的男孩，十三四岁模样，旁边站着上了年纪的男人，看起来像是父子。他一副了然的模样，我不明其意，发觉他在靠近那对父子，只好跟上去。  
起初他还走得快，越靠近速度就越慢，我想他可能是怕自己认错了人，但我不明白，周先生怎么会认识他们。后来那男人回头，周先生立刻躲了一下，等男人看别处再接着续上方才的眼神。我目睹了他们这样彼此躲闪了两三个来回，终于，周先生迎上那男人的目光，就在那一瞬间，我发现周先生居然颤抖起来，他几乎握不住手上的酒杯，淡金的酒液晃起三两点水花。荡得我也颤起来。  
那男人走了过来，周先生站在原地等他。他们没有说什么，只是轻轻碰了一下杯，但直觉告诉我这一下撞出了许多我不清楚不明白的事与情愫。

1992年，闰月，全年366天，前一年和后一年都只有365天，周九良便是在多出来的那一天遇到了孟鹤堂。

九十年代初期正是繁华的阶段，周九良的父亲北去找了远房亲戚合伙干个体户。次年春节前他随母亲计划去哈市看父亲，据说父亲赔了本，没有脸面回乡。他听着母亲一边收拾东西一边念叨，叫他千万要听话，不要乱跑。周九良扣着桌子上翻起的一块胶皮，不想回答，他已经十七岁了，又不是个孩子，他要像韧的草一样长，草叶向上伸长的同时根深深扎进土壤里。  
躺在北上的列车上，周九良看着顶头的灯罩，进了一段隧道，那点微弱的光线突然刺眼起来，他闭上眼，开始流泪。车厢之间晃动着，摇得他想吐。最后还是到了北方，冬天的哈市风太锋利，划得周九良直打哆嗦，母亲一个人扛起了两个大袋子，他回过神来，看母亲的头在两个袋子中间几乎消失，他感觉母亲被沉重的行李压矮了。于是他上前去抢母亲肩上的行李，母亲放下一个给他，要去接他手边的另一个包裹，他躲开了，踩着来来往往的人影走。母亲和他并排，却都沉默着。忽的，母亲问他冷不冷。在哈市寒冽的风中，周九良低下头，看自己的脚尖，咬着下唇摇了摇头。  
果然如此，父亲和那个同样潦倒的亲戚住在一个瘦长的租屋里，他和母亲站在门口，一道铁门隔开了风，他却依旧感到脚下发凉。周九良看父亲局促地接下母亲带来的板鸭和其他干货，心里一遍一遍问，为什么。但他不知道是在问谁。

母亲找到了活干，很闲散的工作，清洗工人的衣服，过完小年后就上岗。他跟着母亲去过一趟那地方，与厚重油脂一墙之隔，狭小房间里是扑漱漱水流和皂粉泡沫，向外变成钢铁支架、橡胶车轮，男人穿梭在车间。他撑着下巴从洗衣房往外看，似乎能闻到汗味。  
他帮着母亲洗了两件，后来一屁股坐下，钢铁焊接的火花升上去，他从这头看那头，觉得这油腻的车间也很漫长，如同他父亲的租屋。  
至于二月的最后一天，周九良听父亲的话去给母亲送一盒新买的点心，走到车间外却歇下来。长长的车间外有花园，干枯的树枝上冒了一颗小小的芽，春雪绕开了它，那点微弱的绿就尤其扎眼。周九良提着饭盒凑近了看，却听到有人叫住他，再回头，一个男人站在水泥板路的另一头，看着他。旁边的桌子被扫得很干净，上面还放着黑糊糊的什么，但周九良看不清。  
孟鹤堂那天穿卡其色西服，外套稍微大了些，但人却依旧是精神的、锋利的。男人叫他过来，他便上前，小心翼翼打量面前人的脸。这是个成熟的男人，周九良在他面前站着，身上的外套有些腐朽的潮味，许是被雪浇湿了。孟鹤堂拉开椅子，在他面前坐下。周九良意识到接下来的短暂时间即将酝酿一场巨变。  
“你的盒子里装的什么？”男人杵着下巴看他，神色真诚。周九良如实回答。男人又问：“那可以给我一块尝尝吗？”周九良摇头，解释：“我是带给我妈的。”  
男人便松了口气，拉开自己身边的椅子示意他坐下来：“你妈妈是在这里洗衣房的那位吗？”  
周九良依旧站着，身子僵直，点头说嗯。  
“不坐也没关系。”男人依旧直直地看他，“我认识你妈妈。”他又补充：“真的不要坐下来吗？”周九良动摇了，他的小腿已经有些发酸，风那样冷，桌脚刚好能挡风。最后他还是屈服了，只是把椅子稍微拉开了些，和男人保持不近的距离。  
“我叫孟鹤堂。”男人开口，“是这里的老板。”周九良心下一震，瞪大了眼看他，讲话的人又笑：“你觉得我不是好人？”周九良想摇头，但又不那么想。  
“还是你讨厌老板这个身份？”  
周九良回答：“没有。”  
“那我可以吃一块吗？”  
不可以。周九良依旧拒绝。  
“那好。你欠我一块点心。”周九良没能理解这人的逻辑，但孟鹤堂已经把桌上的钥匙抓在手里，站起身，对他说：“走吧。我要去车间，我们可以一起。”  
这次他不再拒绝，和孟鹤堂错开半步的距离往厂房去。雪被踩得嘎吱嘎吱响，像在脚下开出花。

周九良才知道，漫长的空间原来是分层的。在距离洗衣房遥远的另一头有办公室，孟鹤堂用钥匙开了门，邀请他进去坐一会。他想起自己把饭盒放在和皂粉很近的地方，隐约觉得不妙，但孟鹤堂已经踏进去一只脚，他只好跟进去。  
在办公室里孟鹤堂问了他好些问题，但他一个提问也没能发出去。孟鹤堂察觉到他有些不情不愿，坐直了身子与他对视：“你想问点什么吗？”周九良觉得脖子被人掐住了，什么声音也发不出，男人便自说自话起来。他的声音很沉，令周九良发困。在晕乎乎的回忆里，周九良记下了他单身，很奇怪的印象，事后周九良也没能想明白。  
他和母亲一道回去，半路又下起雪。哈市还是那么冷，风吹得周九良几乎站不稳，但他在转角处回头，望向厂房所在的那地方，背后顶着皓白的云，像地上不断飘雪升空堆积在穹顶。母亲催他加快脚步，他踩着雪又听到花噼里啪啦穿过大地脊骨开放。

次日的傍晚母亲披着夕晕回到贫瘠的租屋，周九良那时正在切菜，菜板被他剁得砰砰作响，面对的不像一头白菜而是弑父仇人，母亲见状立刻拦他，赶他到草凳上坐着。他抱着胳膊不知道看什么好，便盯着女人的手，那双手看似松散握住刀柄，却噔噔噔三两下切出丝，周九良看厌烦了又站起身，透过窗玻璃看外面。也有一棵树，但上面堆着雪，死寂。  
这边的女人把菜丝拾到盆里，叫了他一声。视线还停在枝头，嘴里胡乱应了一声。“我洗衣服的地方你知道的吧。老板说要找招人，满了十七就行。”周九良已能想到女人接下来会带着歉意问他要不要去。他发现一小抷雪沉默着砸下去，陷进去一个小坑，像猫爪子划破了一个口子。  
去不去，他也不知道。  
母亲的声音突然变了个调，一个男性的沉沉的声音，问他，你想和我多待一会吗？周九良猛地回头，女人正在炒菜，油烟呲的一下喷出来，这声音打断了她张翕的嘴。  
“那我明天和你一起去吧。”他有些犹豫。  
晚上他一个人躺在单人床上，手指不断去扣床板和床褥之间的缝隙，最后他发现指尖有撕裂痛感，抬手对着月色看，白花花的指腹上有几道很细很小的口子，再向上，甲沟裂了些，显现惨白的粉色。他随便用枕巾擦了一下，再看，却觉得是更难以忍耐的滋味，便含住了手指，舌尖抵在指尖，有很淡的甜味，呛了他一下。  
很近的地方有翻身动静，周九良想，快后半夜了吧。

小推车的轱辘压出许多交织的痕，周九良上前一步踢散了交点，却引发更多纠缠，他很烦。手套像一个冰冷的炉，他急于挣脱，却因为风里的刀放弃了这想法。走在前面的女人戴着毛线帽子，顶上一个黄澄澄绒球，随着左右迈步晃悠悠颤巍巍，周九良呼出一口气，发现面前白色的雾像花。  
到了洗衣房之后周九良放下包，快速摘去手套，他的手指发红，顶端缠了几缕绒丝，填充甲沟缝隙，他急匆匆开水冲掉那些烦人的丝。  
孟鹤堂来得比他想象得更早，母亲热切地迎上去，顺便从后面推了他一下。孟鹤堂点点头说前两天见过这小孩，觉得这孩子合眼缘。小孩，周九良在心里重复。母亲在他旁边站着，手里攥着一副手套，内里覆着一层薄绒，周九良又想起了缠在之间的毛线，一丝一缕，或许会拧成一股麻绳，勒住他，使他窒息。  
有人唤他，他从那窒息的想象中惊醒，一眼就对上孟鹤堂的眼睛，那男人的眼角长了一些细纹。他忿忿地想：哦，原来这就是叫我小孩的资本吗。  
说是助理，那好像还是一个很新颖的词，孟鹤堂好言好语解释：就是辅助我做一些小事，会写字会说话就够了。但周九良不自信，面上表露情绪。孟鹤堂等他跟着进了办公室，反身靠在桌边，居高临下，看他的发旋，问：“不可以吗？”周九良坐在椅子上，突然意识到孟鹤堂还站着，心下一慌正要站起身，身侧的男人按住了他的肩膀：“坐着就可以。”  
他恨自己的寡言，因为寡言他没办法拒绝孟鹤堂。过分蛮横的草会在出生之时被拔走，死于茁壮。他要等待。  
孟鹤堂的手还停在他肩上，像给他判刑一样宣布：做我助理要听我的话。

枷锁。他看向孟鹤堂的手，也生了些纹路，斑驳的。如同经年沐风淋雨的木材，他心里大笑起来，这不就是枷锁的最次等原料吗。孟鹤堂拍了拍他的肩膀，挑他的下巴，他避不开那赤裸的剥人皮的目光，便迎进去，深褐色的瞳上他的影子很小一团，朦朦胧胧的。  
早晚有这么一天，孟鹤堂的手要锁住他，折磨他的耳根与嘴唇，他不知道自己为什么会想孟鹤堂用手捂他的嘴。毫无关系。  
但周九良那一刻不会预想到自己在被封住嘴巴的同时换到草根深深扎种。

哈市的春雪终于彻底消失，早先周九良遇见的那点绿芽却随着融雪凋落了。他有些遗憾，孟鹤堂走在他前面，隔了好几步距离才发现周九良还在原地，他走过去，看到少年送葬人一般模样。他向下看，并没有察觉到什么，周九良指着那点死亡的颜色，问，什么时候下雨呢。  
孟鹤堂捉不到他的话语。  
地表以上响晴，伸展的光线落到脚下，滚烫滚烫。

孟鹤堂倒是很负责地教他一些不轻不重的活，比如如何统计入账流水，再比如如何吻他。前者有专门的人去结算，后者大概也不应该由他承袭。  
那个成熟的男人穿戴整齐，一丝不苟，手指却带着一股凶狠要挟滋味捅进他的嘴里，碾压他的舌。孟鹤堂眯着眼看周九良谨慎地舔舐自己的手指，从上到下。少年从指缝间露出一个试探的眼神，如同一头梅花鹿幼崽误入长刺的林子。男人撑着下巴看他的舌尖时不时滑出口腔，又湿又红。他终于掰着周九良的嘴角凑上前，拇指分开唇角，掀露几颗森白的牙，他抚摸那深粉的牙床，黏膜潮湿，好像一个完整的巢，人形蜷缩在其中，某天成熟就沿着产道咕噜噜滚落。  
孟鹤堂低头亲他，用唇与舌一起吻他。身下的人歪倒在椅子上，勉强撑着半身仰头承接那样一个不合时宜的吻。他看到孟鹤堂抬眼看向窗子，令他一瞬间想到悠长过道的那一头站着一个劳作的女性，他们的血液命中重合一半。这回想令他紧张，几乎要摔倒。  
咬破他，血腥味道一下就涌出来，那人瞪大了眼，孟鹤堂不知道是因为痛还是其他。用一只手遮住那赤裸直白的惊诧视线，然后结束亲吻，俯在他颈侧夸他是甜的，孟鹤堂如愿发觉少年舔了舔嘴皮上那个小小的孔，破皮被舌尖翻起来，露出下面更潮湿更艳红的组织，乍一看就会被那景象烫伤。  
周九良心知肚明，这关系畸形，不自然。受制于人，但这分析拦不下他在夜里想到那男人的背脊、后颈。在梦境中他的手指划过那人的背，撕裂一道道细小的口，像他掌心斑驳的纹路，再带着潮湿血迹绕到腹部，停在白色毛巾边缘，手指轻轻一挑就能解开它，男人的眼陷在黑暗之中，只有嘴角勾起来，在引诱他。  
他想象男人用两指夹着那本蓝白的笔记本，棱角冲向钢铁框架，奋力一撞，粉身碎骨。那手指粘连处像蛙蹼，半透明的膜，暧昧的流光。琉璃窗反射一层一叠月光，梦里的男人咬着他的下腹，用手上的黏膜摩擦他的两腿，黑点一样的卵滞在两腿之间隐秘的地方，孵化、孵化。  
半梦半醒的，他眯着眼深入黑夜，蒙着一层面纱，看不真切。

第二天他难得起晚了一次，母亲用力敲打门板，咚咚咚响得刺耳，他揉着眼睛看自己黏糊糊的裤子，有些难过。但很快他换好衣服，又一副冷漠的表情，开门出去洗漱，全程没说话。母亲习惯他的寡言，便不再催促，兀自走到柜边拿深蓝铁盒出来，旋开后她挖出一大块雪花膏，糊在手上，缓慢地用力地推开油脂。周九良回头看她一眼，再把嘴里的泡沫呕出去，浑浊的白色黏在出水口边，他把水流开到最大，冲去那些粘稠的东西。  
已近暮春，末尾的花零零散散发着，叶片倒是越来越茂盛，阴影之中交缠在一起，留下很细碎的空白。周九良走在母亲后侧，步步踩在女人的阴影里，无声的重合。  
临近下班，孟鹤堂提前放他的假，他揪着衣服下摆没走。孟鹤堂把桌上的废纸拢在一起，看他：“怎么？”周九良摇摇头，说没事。孟鹤堂看他慢慢地推门，复又开口：“把废纸带出去扔了吧。”  
母亲瞥了他一眼，便发现他的嘴红肿着，很不自然，她不免关心地询问他是否身体出现异样。周九良摇头，他怎么敢承认。  
大概就在几分钟前，孟鹤堂还揪着他的一头短发，用力地操进他的嘴里，膨大的头抵在喉咙口，小舌和孟鹤堂摩擦着，令他产生了强烈的呕吐欲望，但他没有吐出来。  
孟鹤堂没有射在他的嘴里，而是抓着他的腕握住自己，叫他给自己撸动了三两下，射了。周九良的脸上沾了些白色的粘稠的精液，孟鹤堂撕了一段卫生纸给他擦脸，他很乖巧地蹲在孟鹤堂胯间，闭上眼。孟鹤堂想，他才十七岁，他才十七岁。  
周九良是不清楚孟鹤堂的想法的，手小心地搭在孟鹤堂的膝盖上，生怕弄疼了他似的。擦得差不多之后，孟鹤堂将纸随意地扔到桌上，再低头发现周九良的胳膊在抖，便伸手去握他的小臂，将自己的手表接下来给他戴上。周九良愣了一下，孟鹤堂摸摸他的手指，像用皮肤舔他。  
“你的手真好看。”  
这夸奖令周九良有些脸红耳烫，虽然他也认为身上最好看的部分是一双手。他急于将手表从腕上取下来，还给孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂却拦下他：“你担心是吗？”  
周九良迟疑地点点头，点得很重。孟鹤堂捧起他的脸，看着他：“那你把它存在我这里，我替你戴着。”  
“可它本来就不是我的。”  
孟鹤堂摩挲他的掌心，拇指打着圈擦拭，他感觉身上过电一样发痒。“我把它给你了。它是你存下来的一件小东西。”周九良自然看得出那物件不便宜，或许单一条金属表带就超过了他自身价格，他又犹豫起来，孟鹤堂伸手摸他的下巴，令他与自己对视：“你戴着它好看。”  
这便不能再拒绝了。

七月初，澄蓝天空发高烧，伸出光裸的胳膊会被温度灼伤。高大的树被烤得闪闪发亮，如同上过一层蜡，周九良眯着眼看树冠反光的叶片，大口大口呼吸。  
他被要求住在孟鹤堂的家里，母亲说也好，去睡好地方，他没办法回复合理内容，闷闷地说好。搬走是一件很简单的事情，他身体贫瘠，没有什么可带走的。母亲给他备了一盒点心，说是让他吃吃看，周九良捧着铝盒，觉得点心是沉重的，且被亮晶晶油脂浸泡过。  
后来他打开铝盒，有些局促，把盒子放在自己两腿上，问孟鹤堂要不要。他们坐在车里，出租车跑得很快，深绿的树不断掠过，轻轻地划在他的视线滞留区。等周九良回过神意识到现在还在车上时，孟鹤堂已经拿了一块糕放进嘴里。他偏头看孟鹤堂用手捧在胸前，但还是掉了些碎末在他的腿间。周九良急匆匆从兜里掏了一块手帕，不知道该不该递过去。孟鹤堂点点头，接过来，且问：“难不成你要帮我擦掉吗？”  
孟鹤堂住的地方很空旷，三层小楼。他提着自己的布包跟在男人后面，小心翼翼踩着台阶向上走，到了二楼孟鹤堂领他走到东面的一间房里，孟鹤堂说那就是他的房间。周九良点点头，手指把包攥得更近了些。孟鹤堂又指向外面，旁边的一间房，他说那地方他睡，有时候他会过来，或者周九良过去。  
这话很直白，周九良哑声。  
第二天孟鹤堂便叫他过去，那房间里的床要大上两圈，倒也是蓝白格，周九良站在门口不知道进还是出。孟鹤堂拍拍桌面，叫他进来。少年试探着靠近，陌生的环境早在昨晚就让他睡得不安稳，孟鹤堂睁着一双明亮的眼睛，像无尽旋涡，拖拽他。  
他还是站到了男人身边，桌子上零零散散放着一些稿纸，大概是新的车型设计，车旋把换了材料备注，还没敲定。但他顾不上那些，下半身有些硬了，他半蹲在孟鹤堂面前，去解那条熟悉的裤带，男人的膝盖有一下没一下地划过他的大腿内侧，使他不得不夹紧两条腿，避免让孟鹤堂看到那个鼓胀的地方。孟鹤堂无声地亲吻他，不需要任何辩驳。同时用上手指，去碰他流水的下半身，或是蓬松生长的上身。挑开衣料揉动他，他沉默着，像一只羔羊。孟鹤堂就抽空去亲他的鼻尖，蜻蜓点水的一下。

孟鹤堂看他光着下半身，而上身很随意地搭了一条长长的白毛巾，刚刚揉搓过的半个屁股还有些红，令孟鹤堂拧不开眼。  
周九良捡起孟鹤堂扔在桌上的烟盒，旁边的架子上还放着好几条同样的烟，但明显更精致些。孟鹤堂从背后环住他，手指在肚脐附近打转，搞得他有些痒，下半身又硬了起来，孟鹤堂用一只手握住他翘起来的阴茎，头搁在他的肩上，看他的几根手指在烟盒上滑动，暧昧、缓慢地滑动。搞得他也硬了起来，勃起的事物顶在周九良的两臀间，随着亲吻舔舐耳廓的动作深一下浅一下地滑动。  
被顶着的人终于有些按耐不住，手从烟盒上脱落，掉在孟鹤堂的手腕上，和他的动作一起，撸动。热度斑驳可见，落在暧昧致死的距离里，周九良低低喘息着。  
结束之后孟鹤堂斜倚在桌边，叫周九良自己擦掉两腿间泥泞的痕迹，越擦越红，几乎烫伤视线。他终于还是按住了少年的手，拇指却坏心眼地碰那个刚刚淌水的眼，原本垂下去的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象，孟鹤堂用另一只手碰碰他的肚子，问他：“你还想再来一次吗？”周九良点头又摇头。

太阳已经开始西斜，流淌凝脂一样蜜糖颜色。周九良重新换上衣服，然后提起领口仔细地闻，孟鹤堂看他在桌子的一边，又绕开去到窗前，光线落到他的脸上，痒痒的。  
孟鹤堂向他解释，那一列列的只是成年人之间寻常但不值得的交换，欲念混合交缠，一条脏兮兮的黑河。  
之后他抽出一根来，火柴划过红色外壳，嗤一声亮起来，很快便燃到只剩黑色的杆，烟倒是点着了。周九良伸手扒拉桌上的一个小小的红色长条，孟鹤堂拍开他的手：“打火机，别拍到地上去了。”周九良觉得胸口堵了一团气，正被烟头上红色的光点燃，烧成一簇娇艳的火。孟鹤堂吐了烟，回头去亲少年的耳根，烟是苦的涩的，熏得周九良后退，孟鹤堂就箍住他的腰，发狠地咬他。

那些日子实在有些浑浊，过后想起来好像总在各个地方做爱。周九良清醒的时候会思考，那可能不是做爱，他总沉默，任由孟鹤堂操他，用手指，用鸡巴，用手边的工具，有一次男人塞了一支水烟模型在他屁眼里，冰凉的玉脂被推进去又拔出来，他的下半身不停流水，像河坝破裂，决堤的前兆。  
然后他开始无声地哭，眼泪倒进脖颈之中，有些凉，孟鹤堂被他的泪水烧了一下，发现湿润的皮肤像内里有黄色脂肪不断融化，直到只剩指骨。他把那根模型抽出来，水淋淋的，顶端的小窝被水泡得晶莹，显现出玉石柔和的美来。孟鹤堂心里有点触动，突然就明白了器具给那些昏庸下流的欲望带去怎样一种诱惑。  
九良，孟鹤堂难得地轻声唤他的名字。声音沉沉的，周九良脑子困倦，身体却得了欢愉，苏醒来同孟鹤堂兴起的欲望狼狈为奸。  
他感觉自己漏了，但依旧在不断包裹孟鹤堂递来的那根东西，温热潮湿，和他的内里好像也没有什么不同。大概是结了个什么果子，周九良下腹被填得满满的，错觉自己成了一个浅口的巢穴，果实从那里面坠落。

有一次，孟鹤堂独自去了南方。浙江那地方靠海，正是各色浪潮都能涌动的港口，孕育了许多新奇玩意儿。孟鹤堂回来后带了一点礼物，周九良坐在他对面，看着男人从袋子里向外拾东西，他已经很习惯和孟鹤堂共处，但他总觉得还有些什么话没说过。  
这些且不顾，孟鹤堂从一个硬纸盒里掏出一个铁盒，上面什么也没有，很纯粹的外表。周九良不知道那是什么，孟鹤堂递来他就顺手接下。男人拍拍他的手，叫他拆开。他捣鼓了一下没能打开，孟鹤堂笑，他有些烦恼，一屁股坐在了地上去抠盒子之间的缝隙。男人用脚抬他的胳膊，向他解释盒子下面有个机关，按一下就会松动。在这指导下，周九良打开了盒子，发现一层浅蓝色绒布盖住什么，他伸手揭开，发现一串银色的饰品，饰品繁杂，且带着一些很轻的纱。但最关键在于旁边放着一张照片，画面中是巨大的器具，头部高高翘起。他心下觉得那饰品并不简单。  
果不其然，孟鹤堂将那饰品整个提起来，竟像人能穿戴的东西，但肯定什么也遮不住。孟鹤堂要他脱光自己，他有些瑟缩。孟鹤堂便不说话，只看向他，他只能一件一件脱下，露出整个赤裸的身体。孟鹤堂给他戴上那东西，顶端两股挂在肩上，交叉一路抵达腹部，隐隐约约遮住胸口，却又什么也没挡上；底端穿过两腿，崩在股间，将少年的那事物托起，又层层包裹，头部还有一颗小小的坠子，随着人的动作晃悠悠的。  
他回神，看到孟鹤堂低着头一颗一颗解开纽扣，空气好像被他的动作烫伤，也要来灼周九良一下。少年发现自己硬得有些发胀，用手去摸下半身，手指轻轻送到后面，发现原来已经湿了。那些粘稠的透明的液体把裹住他的那银色饰品搅得浑浊紧绷。  
为什么不反抗呢。周九良赤着身子躺在床上，孟鹤堂正在洗澡，水流哗啦啦淹没他的呼吸，他原本用一块很长的毛巾盖住了下半身，后来又丢开了。他低头看自己的下半身，两腿间还有昨晚孟鹤堂咬下的青淤。他想，大概是因为他有点喜欢他，还有被他深深覆盖的感觉吧。

次年的春天到得有些晚，四月中旬还开着许多花，红的粉的，随着风摆动。  
他们一同去了很多地方，有人问孟鹤堂那孩子什么身份。周九良站在孟鹤堂身侧，提着布包，很明显看得到那人掀起的嘴角有戏谑意味，令他不适。  
后来他们一道走在明晃晃大街上，有不少车开过去或开过来，周九良打量奔跑离开的车，孟鹤堂拍拍他的肩膀：“你觉不觉得四个轮子的车并没有什么了不起？两张摩托一拼就是它嘛。”周九良语塞，他根本无心去看路上飞驰的四轮汽车与摩托，随口说也许吧。孟鹤堂笑起来，眼角堆了一叠细纹。  
路的另一边还有很多女人，穿的确良料子长裙，亮白的裙隐隐约约勾勒内里，浅的肉色，越是泛滥就越明目张胆。周九良又想起那人的笑，一排烟渍厚重的牙如恶臭深渊，其中伸出穿亮白色袖子的手，抓他的腿，用指甲撕裂他。  
快洗照片的小车在公园附近立着，而它背后就是正儿八经的照相馆，底片进入暗房轮转冲洗，最后到客人手上需经过一周整时间。孟鹤堂说去玩点新的，排了一会队才轮上。周九良对着镜头不知摆什么表情好，孟鹤堂便轻轻将他勾到怀里，他闪了一下，刚刚好距离，刚刚好暧昧，那老板按了键。  
拿上照片的两个人走在路上。孟鹤堂四处打量着，街道滋养过多的商人，钱财在其中不断流转。便是一种特殊的风景。

那天他们坐在街边一家小馆子里。孟鹤堂说这也算得上个体户做生意成功的开端，小方桌容下两个人，筷子来回试探，周九良隐约觉得云雨酝酿着什么。他决心做些什么，提出小小的要求，孟鹤堂果真允了他的假期，他独自一人带着所谓的工资走到外面。  
花颤巍巍散发香气，周九良捧着脸看租屋那条细窄的街，人的脚来回穿梭，男的女的老的少的，都不一样。明明他已经长到和孟鹤堂一样高，甚至于二者的鞋码也是一样，踢掉鞋子后再胡乱捡一只起来刚好，大半码会掉，小半码挤脚。那么直白的暧昧，烧得周九良有些发晕。  
但又只有他知道，他长不成孟鹤堂那样，他穿男人的衣服裤子，脚趾在皮鞋里扭动，一切都不和谐，呈现一种过度的糜熟，像披上衰竭的松弛的皮。  
少年走在人群中，没能觉得自己化成一点无色无味的水融进去，反倒觉得熔金把一切镀上色，空缺一块人影，他走进就发现自己恰恰好塞进去。是不是只能塞下我一个呢。他想。  
他一个人瞎晃了很久，直到晚间才溜到孟鹤堂约定见他的地方。

男人已经在那里站了很久。

孟鹤堂看他从包里掏出一个盒子，外面印着一个美女大头，艳红的衣领刺了他的眼。他想，千万不要。  
盒子有点厚，但红色绒布上只放着一个青色的打火机。塑料外壳，但胜在颜色正正好。孟鹤堂摸了摸周九良垂下来的手，周九良就反手去抓他的，催他，再把绒布拆下来。孟鹤堂照做，发现下面原来藏了一块表，表带纯银色，表盘里也很简单，规规矩矩放着十二个罗马数字。周九良捧着他的手，将盒子抬高了些。孟鹤堂抓住他的手，给他戴上表。周九良等他将表扣在自己腕上后又蹲下了。  
仰头看着孟鹤堂，说要给孟鹤堂戴，他语气诚恳，像在叙述一件极其需要对方肯定的事，之后低头开始解表带。孟鹤堂手松开了，愣愣盯他的动作，最后周九良把表环在孟鹤堂腕上，他不太会扣上死锁，试了好几次，终于完成，然后他看着自己的杰作说：“你戴着它好看。”  
孟鹤堂拉起他的手指放在手里认真地舔，把他一整个舔得发软。  
然后他们在桌边做了一次，周九良的屁股印在了桌沿，湿漉漉的水迹，孟鹤堂拿他的衣服去擦，然后递给他看，他红了一下脸，下半身却还硬邦邦的。孟鹤堂叫他自己撸出来，然后点了一支烟，赤着身子坐在椅子上看他，两腿大大岔开，烟灰从那上面跌下去，碎掉了。  
只是看他秀气的手套弄自己的玩意便又使孟鹤堂硬起来。他站起身把自己的和他的并在一起，黏糊糊贴着。  
周九良胡乱地讨一个吻，层层叠叠空气在烧，烫得孟鹤堂也不得章法，只好拦住那双手，膝盖顶住那双腿，将人推倒，边从后面操他，边吻他的脊骨。

孟鹤堂仰头看着吊灯，锈迹斑斑的管。周九良的一双手被他握得发烫，他问：“你知道不该相爱的人结合就要下地狱这种说法么？”  
周九良有些懵，抬眼盯着男人的下巴摇摇头。男人重复一遍：“下地狱。不能还生，还要不断承受死亡的疼痛。”周九良这会缓过神来了，同他的声音一起说：“我们的关系是这样吗？”  
下地狱。下地狱又怎么样呢？下地狱也要和我在一起吗？孟鹤堂要问他，但他先回答了：“先生，下地狱也要在一起。”周九良知道自己越了界，但嘴巴是锁不上的，话从喉口往出冒，像处刑台上僵直未倒下的无头尸体，血从断口喷涌。  
孟鹤堂看着这男孩的眼，发觉他真挚得要死，便不敢作声。之后周九良一个人躺在温热被和里，孟鹤堂坐在一边听他的呼吸，失笑，摇着头点了一支烟。他想，自己大概是要被忘川吞噬的那类人，命中注定会同腥风野鬼一道死去千百轮回。

冬天又到了，哈市还是很冷，他偶尔回去看父母，他们正计划搬走，周九良张张嘴，觉得自己站在其中像个外人。晚上他没有回到孟鹤堂那里，就睡在自己的小床上，那上面堆了一些杂七杂八的东西，冬装外套、旧毛巾、汗衫。他倚着被子看向外面，琉璃窗把月色切成很多段，每一块都散发冰冷滑腻气息。  
他失眠了，但又隐约觉得自己睡得很沉，谁也叫不醒。  
事实上，父亲洗刷碗筷锅瓢的声音叮叮咚咚打在他脑子里一根弦上，震得他发麻。他吃过饭就说要回去上班，那个头发斑白的男人坐在草凳上看他，目光沉重，他知道那是特许他离开的意思。但脚被钉死，一步也挪不得。男人又看他一眼：“去吧。”  
诀别一样。

孟鹤堂带他到南方，潮湿的冷气里，他和自己的故乡靠得那么近，又能闻到贫瘠的腐朽的味道。他们身边流淌的汹涌江水有一份来自苏州河，他的故乡的河。  
狂风暴雨浇灌之下，他们被迫停泊，船身通体湛蓝，在暗潮涌动的水面上过于的轻。船上只有呼啦啦风雨作怪的动静。云层堆叠，天色浓稠，雷电在其中酝酿，周九良发觉额上青筋跳动，几乎带着他的心脏一起，越出来。孟鹤堂倒是很平静，呷一口茶。  
船停在了岸边，地上湿漉漉，泥水肆意横流。倒也有些现实讽刺意味。那年国内又开始各色变化，好像要把各种各样的人打成一个模型。外面的人手忙脚乱，孟鹤堂只冷眼看黑色的小小蚂蚁，他明白你我他都在划了范围的水流怪圈之中，最早踩线的人才知道边界。他要踏过那条线，命中他就是这样的人。  
周九良不清楚他已经做好一切准备，自然没太注意孟鹤堂暗里明里收集许多说明以及那些关于个体户的畅谈。  
四个轮子的车嘛，也没什么了不起的，孟鹤堂想起自己说的话。九十年代中期的云总是善变的，雨和雷本质不也一样。

如果能料到北方的变化，周九良会在孟鹤堂邀请的那一天就拒绝。  
父母和亲戚一道死于煤炉的燃气，废气中隐藏着杀人的恶魔，他不能想，不敢想，那样几个成年人会被小小的习惯扼杀。但正如被蛇毒所伤的人最常是养蛇人，越熟于经验就越容易松懈，相当于自己收拢套索，夺走氧气。  
那缠绵的雨夜令周九良头疼，他想吐。孟鹤堂拍他的肩膀，无言。孟鹤堂帮他收拾了剩下的局面。断裂的葬礼，腥湿的天气浇灌大地，那样肃穆的寒冷，雪化了斑点，其中盈着一汪汪水。冰雕城市分崩离析，他说入土归根。孟鹤堂点头。  
南京的冬天比其他地方还冷，穿裹再多也无济于事。孟鹤堂在车厢里打量外面层层堆叠的云，云里正乌青，下雨的征兆。那是个下午，空气冻得人肺也疼痛，周九良将父母残留的一些碎片拾进火盆中，火舌跳得很高，几乎舔吻他的掌心。孟鹤堂点着一支烟，脑子里咕噜噜冒烟，他惊觉人的离去是这样轻易的一件事。果然人也是蝼蚁。  
他三十五了，正当壮年，肺隐隐作痛。他的男孩顾不上他。  
那天下了雨，少年站在雨幕外。孟鹤堂想起第一年春天，周九良站在树边问什么时候下雨。大概葬礼都应该罩上一层沉重潮湿的纱布，水流像悲戚崩裂的情绪一样从各个孔眼向下，浸湿土壤，逝者的墓碑上发芽开花。

回到哈市的时候是深冬，厂房里依旧热火朝天。周九良无心与人交谈，孟鹤堂那会正要离开，南方有个大单子，或许能开一条新路，他不能分心，不能接受分心。那几天屋里总是冷的，床褥之间有冰冷的蛇一样寂静气息，周九良翻来覆去睡不好，另一边的男人常常熬。人总应该做一些更私人的事情，周九良懒得去烦扰那人，自己在屋里翻书，将一本植物书刊折腾得破皮，再把机械轮转画了好几遍，电气器械在纸张上呼呼发声。  
南去的前一夜孟鹤堂推开男孩的门。机械轴轮有些干了，没有上油，咯吱作响。他从椅子后打量那少年的身影，蜷成一团，脚也窝在屁股前，几乎把自己一整个放在椅面上，手上画着什么。他从背后亲了他的后颈一样。那双干燥的唇磨得周九良痒痒的，手一打偏，椅子的一个轴就歪曲了。  
那个晚上他们沉默着，什么也没做，面对面交握彼此掌心，指尖舔着另一个的温度，由温到寒。有一只手拉上了窗帘，灯光一下被钉死在人影之间。  
孟鹤堂咳了两声，终于开口：“去国外吧。”周九良能拒绝什么呢？他什么也没办法决定。  
“想学什么吗”男人问他。他杵着下巴看云，被风吹得失了形状：“什么都好。”

事情不是这样。  
周九良独居在旧金山一角，捧着手里的医学书册，壁炉冷冰冰。学校放了短假，他人生地不熟，也不愿意去打交道，在萧瑟春景之中沉默，如一棵暗自扎根的韧的草。旧金山要比哈尔滨暖和许多，这时段可以换下厚实的棉服，走到户外听听风声。  
那时间流淌地很平稳，少年只管翻书画图，偶尔出门看遥远地方高高耸起的山脉，人类脊骨一样。他托着下巴画了简笔，潦草的笔画勒出男人的背脊，大概地表是一个巨人，它在某些时刻要醒来，脊骨向上托起，悠悠漂浮而上，将骨血都还给天空。  
周九良在国外度过的第一个春节很潦草，那天早上他还在对着专业课本研究，要把形形色色的人类脏器盯穿。电话声响起来的时候他在草稿纸上勾勒肺泡形状，声音惊了他一下，笔下走歪，肺泡没有封口，大大露出缺憾。  
那时候周九良住的地方信号不太好，孟鹤堂的声音断断续续随着电波抵达，他听不真切，觉得这男人的声音好像也变了。那边大概是深夜，除夕声响很盛大，烟花炸裂、炮竹飞溅，周九良略一估算时间，同在一个二十四小时以内，也算共度除夕。那边的人声嘈杂，听得耳朵也发痛，周九良夹着电话看向挂钟上运转不断的金属刻针，突然觉得那头的人有些稚气的可笑，他怎么敢笃定这边的七点人已经醒来。  
他大概是要和周九良一起倒数时间，那边人声嘈杂，秒针的呵嗒声音几乎听不见，而这边倒安静地过分寂寥，周围只有风声摇摆枝叶，屋内他一个人数着自己的心跳，快，好快，但呼吸同那边一样缓慢。  
周九良在巨大声响之中辨认男人的声音，不够清晰，他开口：春节快乐。孟鹤堂听着少年的声音，仰头看着深邃天空，觉得他们也有可能在看同一片云。他又开口：你也快乐。  
孟鹤堂没说的话还有很多。他梦到了常啼菩萨，一双眼悲悯地落在他身上，他才发现自己是很小的一块阴影。嗓子里咕噜噜翻起浪花，不得作声，好像众位神像将自己钉死在深深坟墓下，巨大的神性的手层层叠叠下压，捂他的口鼻舌喉。

我认识周先生是在千福年来到的冬天。万圣节时候街道热闹，雪堆得很高，周先生穿着最普通的羽绒服长裤和短靴，这样的节日氛围里他格格不入，乍一看就发现他扎眼。那个冬天的加州北部都很冷，奇科也是如此，但没有人会像他一样把自己裹成一团深色的粽子。他走到我身边来，我却还在发愣，和他撞了一下，他立马停下来向我道歉。  
他为我点了一杯带冰的伏特加。我和他面对面坐着，看他不断揉搓自己的指甲，圆润饱满的钙化物。周先生喝过一口酒之后放松下来，他看着我的背包，友善地提醒我注意小偷，我挠挠头回答他，包里只有上学的课本和昨天讨来的糖果。他听过后问我：“可以给我一个吗？”我楞了一下，没反应过来他说的是什么，他又说了一次：“可以给我一颗糖吗？”我点头如捣蒜，立马翻出一把，伸到他面前摊平了手，他只拿了一颗：“谢谢。我昨天没有去要糖，也没有准备。”  
谈话中我得知周先生从旧金山乘车过来，他称自己在旧金山住了五年，鲜少见过冬雪，这趟到来也是为了看雪。看冬天繁华致死的白色景象。  
说来那时候我便觉得周先生和我们不一样，正是经济危机的档口，他却怡然自得，同我们这些挣扎在虚幻泡沫影像里的人之间隔着长长的沟壑，无法跨越的沟壑。那会也可以说是我们在谷底，他在山顶。虽然他不曾在我面前露过相，但从他请我喝的酒、吃的饭，处处细节都不一般。

我是不能分清周先生那些不一般出自何处的。只有他在〇叁年焦虑或愤怒的碎片时不时从接电话或其他与中国相胶着的方式里掉落，我偶尔拾得其中硕大一片。我承认这并不是什么光彩的好的习惯，但我仍试图从那片痕迹中揣测周先生的一些情绪与过往。那天外面晴得明朗，是长久绵雨后的干燥，周先生主动打了一个电话，大概是隔了许多响声后那头才有回应，周先生有些急不可耐：国内情况好些没有？  
那一头说什么我是不能听到的，只有长久的沉默。周先生的呼吸不够稳，如同心脏跳动那样，令我我也惊着，试图屏息。  
周先生又问：你没事吧？  
再问：有没有改一些不好的习惯？多多注意身体，有些东西放一下并不是错。  
又提醒：勤洗手，通风时候要看周围环境，不去人多的地方，咳嗽严重就不能拖，头晕脑胀更不应该遗忘。  
那边应该是沉默了，我看周先生的手用了大的力，指节都发白。  
他不服输一样反驳：我回去又有什么？不敢么？  
语气变换，忽高忽低：  
说这么多，也没解释清楚。  
问题根本不是你说的那点，你真听我说什么了？  
不可以。我不能相信。  
给我个保证不好吗？  
……

那天的通话最后还是停下了，周先生也应该口干舌燥，端起桌上的茶一饮而尽。那是我的远房亲戚前一年带来的大红袍，需要细细去闻，其中藏着清香花卉滋味，我见那亲戚之中一位长者斟了一杯，呷一口，似是尝到舌尖上新芽破裂花骨朵盛放。周先生露出狼吞虎咽一样气势，咕咚一下喝完，不尽兴一样，又翻桌那头的水壶，倒了满满一杯，仰头喝干。  
我闻着水壶里翻滚的白水味道，在自己的狭小空间臆想电话那头长居于中国北方的人应该是怎么一副模样。令周先生这般，这般焦急却无可作为。  
后来电话打得少了。我无从构建那人的形象，偶尔看周先生去翻书房里一个封存严实的相簿，他的手指舔过页角，神色投入地翻动着。某次我不小心撞见他翻过的某一面，影像许是模糊的，我依稀看到长长一条粗壮的线立在照片正中，他发现我的闯入，面上表情震了一下，划过那一面。又是两个人影了，也不清楚，背景大概是无边际的雪，反正是纯粹的至冷的白。我明白不应打量他人秘境，放下整理的文稿便出去了。  
那次我只记得两个人影靠得是很近的，应该是关系好得密切，甚至，甚至可以说是恋人那样的密切。

晚风吹得人没有大的脾性，只觉得冻，想快些离开。我走得急，周先生却更急，脚下步子甚至也乱着。就这样，掌心同我回到车内，温热的气息留在了外面。我想起那上了年纪的男人，牵着与他血缘无瓜葛的孩子，在这样热络的河中游动，面上不动声色，觥筹交错之际显山露水。这样蓬勃的一个人，周先生与他谈了三两句，约定二日再见。我隐约觉得那人是与周先生纠缠的人，他们在我可见的电话传声中，还有更多我不能了解的风景中。  
车向酒店驶去，又路过新世界那栋楼，一下子却消失在车窗后面。见了这楼我有些激动，想谈自己近看那高大牌子上锈迹斑斑的钢铁框架像骨刺那样扎出来。却见周先生言语破碎，向我讲些什么不能逆转，该当早些行为，但人命太像低矮的蚁虫，旁人妄图截止，往往只有半点温度留在手心。  
胡话一样。  
我想，那或许并不是对我诉说的话。


End file.
